An Eternity Game
by IceBlackEmerald
Summary: It is the quarter quell of quarter quells. The 25th quarter quell has begun. Double the tributes double the trouble. Expectations are high. Bonds will be broken. Friendships will be made. Loved ones will be lost. But at the end, the truth will be out.
1. Sorry, lets begin

Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't getting enough tributes to do a SYOT. All the tributes previously entered will still be used in my story. But for now, the games continue. This year is bigger. This year is wilder. This year, more damage will be done than ever before. May the Eternity Game begin…

Entered Tributes:

Chris- district 1 (PeetaMellark3)

Jill Theatro- district 2 (school friend)

Nathan Kriss- district 2 (school friend)

Bell Summers- district 4 (Beebee815)

Serisa Thistle- district 4 (me)

Molly-May Gandon- district 7 (ellavescent)

Ronald Chirrish- district 10 (parents)

Percy Ranger- district 12 (school friend)

Mason Rica- district 13 (me)

Jackie Baynton- district 13 (PeetaMellark3)

550 years after the great rebellion. The Hunger Games are back. When a tribute from a district wins, that district will rule Panem for a year. The Capitol City has risen, but the people are gone. This year is the 625th Hunger Games. The first quarter quell of the quarter quells. Expectations are high. Bonds will be broken. Friendships will be made. Loved ones will be lost. But at the end, the truth will be out.

Enter Panem at its most dangerous time. Let the games begin! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour…


	2. Chapter 1

An Eternity Game – Chapter 1

I turned onto my side, fighting the constant nag to get up. My bed creaked and the smell of Leo's cooking finally made me sit up. Normally if the rather loud cockerel didn't wake me up, the foul stench coming from downstairs normally did. Leo is my older brother and in the 17 years of his life he still hasn't learnt to cook. My younger twin sisters Fay and Asha started screaming, so I had no choice but to throw on some baggy trousers and an over-sized jumper and head to breakfast. I stumbled into the kitchen found the rest of my family attempting to digest solid porridge. When I say family I mean Leo, Fay, Asha and my twin Damon. We don't have parents, well we don't any more. Three years ago there was an accident in which our parent's boat sunk. I was only 11. It wasn't so bad for the girls, they were only three. However, it damaged Leo. Suddenly he found himself with a family to care for and feed. But with a happy-go-lucky approach and some community support, he managed to start a small business to make money. A heavy bowl was placed in front of me. I looked up and Leo gave an apologetic smile. "Just breathe and swallow. Besides, this might be the last time you eat my cooking." The smile drifted away and suddenly I remembered what day it was. The reaping.

After breakfast I went and sat on my bed. I smoothed down the duvet and sighed. There was a medium chance of me being picked, but I still felt vulnerable. I leant over and picked up my token. It was a little glass horse rearing. I stroked the mane. The mane and tail were made of roses and they were tinted slightly blue. My best friend Luke made it for me. We'd been friends for as long as I could remember. In the summer we would swim together and in the winter we would go looking for mischief. He was always there to comfort me, to laugh with me and to help me. My door creaked and Damon walked in. He sat down next to me. He was like me in many ways. We had the same ginger hair that fell in subtle ringlets, the same icy blue eyes and the same daring personality. Outside Fay and Asha were playing with a ball. "It'll be Ok, Serisa," Damon assured. "Most likely an older kid will be the unlucky one. They have their name in it more times than you."

"It's not me I'm really worried about, it's Leo. Lord knows how many times his name is in there and even though the cooking will be better-" I let my head fall. Without Leo we would fall apart. Damon and I were both able to work, but we could never keep ourselves and the girls. Damon lifted my chin up. "Leo is strong. After years of fishing, hunting and working he is much fitter than most. Even if he gets reaped, and I'm not saying he is, he has a better chance than most." I looked behind me and up at the blue sky. In the distance the sea sparkled and waves gently rolled onto golden sand. "Look after them if I get reaped."

"The same here. I promise."

After putting on some shorts and a short sleeved shirt, I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and headed out. The reaping wasn't until the afternoon. That meant I could spend the whole morning with Luke. It took me ten minutes to walk to the shore. I was greeted by sapphire blue waves gently rolling onto golden sands. This place was perfect. In front of me rose Warrior's Pride. It was a rock that looked like the tip of a giant dagger rising 20 meters at an angle from the shore. On one side the waves licked the rock, and on the other the sands allowed you to climb up it. I tightened my rucksack and started to climb. I'd done this many times and my normal route was usually safe. But today my mind was elsewhere and reached the top with a large cut down my forearm. I was not alone. Sitting on the very tip was a boy with sandy blonde hair fishing. It was Luke. His hair fell over his right eye, which was a sea colour. He was just slightly taller than me, even though he was two years older. I unzipped my sack and sat down next to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Knowing you, you're worrying," he laughed. He always cheered me up, so I couldn't help but laugh when I said "I can't believe you can be so cool about this!" He was about reply when his line gave a sharp tug. With lightning speed he snatched it up and started to reel. It was a big one, struggling with immense power. Finally it rose out of the water. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a Jabberfin! One of the old Capitol's mutts, it was around 50cm long and covered in venomous spines. Dangerous to catch, but the money was worth it. Especially for our families, who were quite hungry. While it was hanging in the air, I reached into my sack and pulled out my bow and an arrow. Within one quick moment the Jabberfin had an arrow in its eye. Luke reeled it in and then looked deeply into my eyes. An invisible string pulled us closer, until we were almost touching. His devilish grin appeared again and we both jumped into the cool water. Maybe the odds were in my favour today. I hoped they were, because I didn't want to lose this.


End file.
